ThE gAmE oF lOvE
by natgallagher
Summary: Todos alguna vez jugamos al amor, unos sabiendo lo que hacemos y otros inconscientemente...quizas sea la seguridad que nos otorga la persona amada para declararnos, pero en la mayoria de los casos todo sale al contrario de lo que se desea...Muchas gasias
1. Disculpascometi un error al publicarlo

Sorry gente, tube 2 pequeños fallos al poner este fanfic!! 1º lo puse en inglés y nose q ha pasado pero al ponerlo en la web se ha comido un cacho..X FAVOR LEÉROSLO OTRA VEZ!!!!!! besukisss 


	2. capitulo 1

¿Por qué es tan difícil mirarle a la cara?, ya no puedo ni mirarle para, simplemente, ruborizarme y luego apartar mis ojos de su perfecta simetría...pero nose, supongo que asi son las cosas, yo siempre he optado por la opción mas sencilla: dejar actuar al tiempo...todo esta escrito, de un modo u otro todos recivimos lo que nos merecemos, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que algo malo haría yo en el pasado para recibir aquella mortal respuesta por parte del chico al que mas e amado en mi corta vida....  
  
Era una tarde de verano, de esas en las que harry viene a pasar los ultimos dias de las vacaciones a la madriguera. Nunca he sabido como comportarme llevando esta incesante carga en mi corazon, en el cual unicamente esta escrito su nombre....pero esa misma tarde era mi oportunidad, yo solo pensaba en soltarle cuatro cursiladas, el me miraria, me besaria y el tiempo se detendría en aquel instante: como en los cuentos de hadas!! Yo no pensaba en ningun revés del destino, era una tipica niña infantil jugando con el amor, forzando algo que sin duda jamas sucederia, pero yo no era en absoluto negatva, yo pensaba que cuando te enamoras de alguien todo es perfecto y que esa persona corresponderia a mis sentimientos sin dudarlo. En cuanto algun sentimiento negativo se oponia a mi decisión de abrirle mi corazon a aquel maravilloso chico, mi extraña alegria lo tachaba de mi mente, era algo muy extraño, como una seguridad exagerada a que todo saldria bien, no sabia yo cuan equivocada estaba hasta el momento de la verdad.  
  
Bajé al jardín en busca de su oscuro cabello entre el verde y claro jardín: había una maravillosa puesta de sol. Por ahora todo estaba genial: Harry tirado en el césped, la puesta de sol increíblemente sensacional, yo con mi mejor sonrisa y mi mejor vestido; Me arrodillé a su lado para posteriormente sentarme junto a él. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero crei tener bajo control la situación:  
  
-Hola Ginny, ¿ qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Hermione- susurró harry para entablar conversación.  
  
Y efectivamente, Hermione me habia ayudado a vestirme,me habia dado animos, y una frase de la cual me servia en esos momentos: "tu tranquila Ginny, ya verás, cuando alguien le daclara su amor a otra persona ese afortunado pese aunque no sienta lo mismo en ese instante se comienza a fijar mas en la persona que se declaro.." esa frase me sirvio de consuelo, aun que solo y exclusivamente tenia la certeza de que todo saldria a pedir de boca.  
  
-si, si, estaba con ella....Harry, he venido a hablarte sobre un tema...muy delicado....-dije con la voz temblorosa.  
  
Harry se incorporó en el suelo pensando que realmente era algo a tener en cuenta.  
  
-si, dime, te escucho.-dijo con un toque de seriedad y curiosidad en sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
-veras harry...- tomé aire, seria un poco largo de explicar.-puff....a ver...esta bien: aya vamos...mira, yo....cada vez que te miro a los ojos me cuesta respirar...y cuando no estas a mi lado, aun que sea por el simpre hecho de sentirte cerca, me hundo...y cuando me pierdo en tu aroma, cuando me pierdo en ese verde esmeralda de tus ojos es cuando e doy cuenta de que realmente no podria vivir sin ti: sin saber que tu...estas aquí, junto a mi....harry, te quiero, no te puedo dejar de pensar, no duermo, no como, no pienso: maldita sea....solo veo tu ojos y las palabras sobran....-  
  
levante la vista del suelo y mire a la sorprendida cara de harry. Estaba aturdido y un poco confuso.  
  
-yo...Ginny, nose que decir...-sonreí para mis adentros, miré a harry y cierro los ojos esperando un increíble y apasionado 1º beso.-wou, la verdad es que no sabia que sintieses eso por mi- me estaba comenzando a impacientar.-pero he de decirte que yo no siento nada por ti,...te veo como la hermana de mi mejor amigo, como una compañera del colegio. Lo siento Ginny.- me dio un asqueroso beso en la frente antes de que me levantase y me fuese corriendo dejando lagrimas heladas a mi paso.  
  
Paso el verano y me las arregle para no encontrarme con el. Es mas, para mayor seguridad de no toparme con su absurda y casual cicatriz me encerre en mi cuarto todo lo que resto de verano; solo, de vez en cuando, comia alguna cosa que me preparase mi madre, la mayor de las ocasiones ni tocaba lo que Hermione me subia al cuarto. Solo pensaba en mi desdicha y me undia en mi dolor.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí, en el tren de camino a Howgarts; no le puedo mirar a los ojos, aun se debe de estar riendo de mi!de mi declaración absurda....supongo que he de superarlo, pero me acabo de cruzar con su compartimiento, estaba ahí sentado observando el paisaje atraves de la ventana, las traviesas gotas de lluvia peleaban contra el cristal. Me habia quedado aturdida asta que un "hola" proveniente de aquella boca que tiempo atrás era dueña de mi deseo, me saco de mis pensamientos. Instantáneamente agaché la mirada encontrando muy interesantes mis zapatos nuevos. "adios" contesté mientras buscaba a Colin o a Neville en lgun compartimiento cercano.  
  
Aun sigo buscándolos, solo me queda uno...  
  
-Hola Chicos!!-grito euforica. Hace mucho que no veo a mis dos mejores amigos! Les planto un beso en la cara a cada uno.  
  
-Ah!!G..Gi...Ginny??- Neville me mira aturdido...no comprendo..  
  
-¿qué ocurre?...- pregunto bastante confusa...  
  
-estas...muy cambiada- me dice Colin..sigo sin comprender...-estas...mm...- se pone colorado o me lo parece a mi? Uy uy ^^ esto se pone interesante...  
  
-estoy?¿-digo con curiosidad...  
  
-mas delgada....y mas alta....que te ha pasado??algun disgusto??- me dice colin con suspicacia aplacando asi su repentino enrojecimiento. Carai, o me conoce muy bien o Harry se lo a contado, cosa prácticamente nula: desde que harry se entero de que colin habia hecho un club de fans P.O.T.T.E.R "posible oponente terrorífico del tenebroso expoderoso reinante..." (se que es una soberana estupidez, por no decir otra cosa, )pero el caso es que desde que se entero no quiso saber mas de colin, quizas porque el chaval sabe molestar profesionalmente bien o quizas por temor a encontrársele en los bestuarios con una camara en la mano...o quizas las dos cosas! Jamas me parare a preguntárselo al niño que vivio....a ese estupido...que ni tan solo tubo la decencia de considerarme su amiga, pero claro, el es muy honrado incluso para mentir en eso, no? ...sin darme cuenta tenia a neville asido de la mano y le incaba las uñas...  
  
-Ah.......me....me haces daño Ginn....y...me das miedo!!-neville me mira con panico...puf, entre su exageración y mi tamaño cercano a 2 centimetros de uñas era una situación verdaderamente ridícula.  
  
-Jo, perdona Nille...a sido sin querer!!-contesto con una sonrisa...a llegado la hora de cambiar, la hora de olvidar a Harry....  
  
me fijo verdaderamente con atención en mis dos compañeros: Colin esta mas alto y con el pelo mas largo. Los 15 años le han sentado de maravilla. Tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos café recorren una y otra vez mi nuevo aspecto. Esta igual de delgado unicamente creo que se le ha fortalecido el dedo indice de tanto sacar fotografias: lleva una camara "digital", muggle evidentemente, colgada al cuello enfundada en una funda de cuero negro. Neville esta jugueteando con Trevor, parece que la Rana esta mas gordita...no quiero enterarme de que la dará de comer...Neville sigue con su rostro de niño pequeño, una cara un tanto gordita, pero menos que años atrás; no está rellenito, pero tampoco esta delgado...esta bien tirando a corpulento. Sus ojos pardos estan brillantes, como siempre.  
  
Saco un pequeño espejo de mi mochila vieja y me miro detenidamente. Si me sincero si que se que he cambiado: no solo me he pasado medio verano encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, si no que he conseguido una televisión, no me preguntéis como, y me he tragado programas de esos en los que las mujeres cuentan sus mal de amores y también programas de belleza: hay unos productos muy raros que parece que dan descargas eléctricas y las mujeres de los anuncios(con cuerpos espectaculares, para que mentir) aseguran haber perdido mas de 4 tallas en un mes...me he puesto al día en esas cosas pese a no haberlas utilizado, pero lo que sí me ha servido fueron trucos de belleza, entre Hermione y yo hemos progresado mucho en estos campos.  
  
Me sigo mirando al espejo: mis cejas están mas finas, y como en expresión de las modelos esas de la televisión, así como expresión de superioridad...me disimula mi triste mirada...no tengo ni un solo grano...todo gracias a trucos de pociones de hermione, ya que la varita no se puede utilizar fuera del colegio. Llevo un poco de rimel junto con un pintalabios con truco: es clarito pero tiene un ungüento que invento Hermione para hacerlos mas voluminosos. Mi pelo recientemente cortado me llega hasta el cuello, mas tengo unos pequeños mechones que me llegan a la altura de los ojos, bastante incómodos la verdad al no poder colocármelos tras las orejas.  
  
Un pitido me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Neville y colin tienen sus túnicas y capas puestas, y esperan con mirada expectante que me lo ponga yo también...supongo que son las hormonas, porque de todos modos no me van a ver sin ropa! El pitido significa que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Las voces de los alumnos se agolpan y confunden en el pasillo, esperando ansiosos salir de ese caluroso tren. 


End file.
